


【双子北】低热（二十三）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫治视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇





	【双子北】低热（二十三）

昨夜以前，宫治从不认为性欲和感动有什么关系。性欲是性欲，感动是感动。能让他勃起的东西不会让他哭出来，而他被感动得泪流满面的时候根本硬不起来。  
但是，因为北前辈的存在，生平第一次，二者巧妙地糅合为一体。  
治突然理解了白痴兄弟的健忘行为。现在的他同样抛开了一切算计，纯粹想要占有自己的恋人。  
在狭窄的浴缸里，肢体交缠，既是热吻，又是捕食。互相品尝着口中柔软湿润的每一处角落，舌头感受到的温热随之传入体内。很热、很烫，脸颊滑过的泪水如此，浸泡下半身的洗澡水同样如此。仅仅是接吻，腰腿处就产生轻微的震颤感，如同接近融化一般。沾满水雾的声音听起来湿漉漉的。恋人忍耐快感的喘息落在他的唇上、脸上，不断回响，不断放大。  
治搂住北前辈紧贴自己手臂的腰，像接吻那样慢慢旋转。嘴唇顶着嘴唇，挪动到嘴角，挪动到脸颊，挪动到耳垂。  
“北前辈……想要我吗？”  
他舔了舔北前辈的耳背，只是这种程度的逗弄就让对方轻轻呻吟。  
“可以不必忍耐的那种‘想要’。只要北前辈说想要，我就全部都给北前辈……直到北前辈满足为止。”  
恋人的脊背挤压他的胸膛，火热的身躯颤抖着在怀里下沉，双股仿佛迎接似地朝他打开。  
“我想要……想要治……”  
北前辈泛红的面容像积极的后穴一样色情。尽管只有偶然的数次摩擦，入口的敏感部位还是被膨胀的顶部刺激到了，泛起仿佛能够击溃性器的高温。浴缸里好挤呀，而恋人比平时还热。他艰难地吐出一口气，感到北前辈肌肤与黏膜的交界处热情地向他挺立的部位示好，一颤一颤地收缩。  
“我想要你们……想要你们的全部……你们的一生……”  
梦呓般的话语，梦幻般的表情。治用手指勾勒出恋人的唇形，托起对方的下颌，另一只手按住后背，微微发力。  
“好呀。全部和一生，北前辈想要的一切……都给北前辈。”  
他说，感到北前辈顺从于他的动作。移开的些许距离让他看清自己即将进入的位置，而粼粼水波使得视觉效果更为诱惑——柔嫩、润滑、温驯。  
“北前辈……我们是认真的。”  
这是他们真正的心情。像打球一样认真，像做爱一样认真。  
顶住入口的刹那，仿佛不是他插进去，而是被北前辈主动接纳。这不奇怪。恋人聪明又冷静，考虑事情总能先他们一步。是那个人先一步知道自己爱上他们，也是那个人先一步向他们告白。虽然平时常常被队友指责他们不顾别人狂奔不止，但在这段关系中，他们才是拼命追逐北前辈的一方。  
在精神层面上，很难赢过北前辈呢。  
治这样想着，却并不感到沮丧。他的斗志犹如下身那样昂扬奋起。  
要怎样才能让北前辈相信他们的决意？仅仅是话语还不够，身体的表示更加直白有力。他们最擅长的事情本来就是打球，排球从来不是只靠嘴上说说就能获胜的运动。奔跑、跳跃、触球。能够随心所欲地操纵自己的肢体，正是他们的信心所在。  
那么，就用身体让北前辈好好领悟吧。  
他们的恋人有着优秀的判断力，不会轻信，也不会多疑。这一次，下一次，下下次，他要用连续不断的攻势，用自己的技巧、真心和热情，去说服北前辈的肉体、心灵和头脑。  
“唔……”  
恋人像是极力克制着什么，小声呻吟道，身体的配合度丝毫不减。  
以这个姿势，完全可以一口气插到相当深的地方，但他只是浅浅地进入。拍击水面的噗滋声清晰可闻，被热水温顺的内壁细腻地裹住他。湿滑柔软，努力吮吸似地吸纳前端。狭窄、灼热、黏稠，恋人经过运动充分锻炼过的身体让他爱不释手，纠缠的力道同样恰到好处。  
“北前辈好棒……又温暖，又舒服。”  
治不急不忙地侵占北前辈体内的空间。肠壁细密而紧致地粘附而来，泛起舔舐般的温厚触感。想要，好想要，内脏仿佛代替唇舌如此呐喊。他用手掌按住恋人的肚腹，下落的手指轻柔地确认股间的状况。果然，现在的北前辈依然无法勃起。被生理机能限制的性器反而成为帮凶，强迫对方专注于唯有他们方能给予的快感。绕过没有回应的男性象征，治的双手贴着恋人的肌肤往上滑，跃出水面，抚弄胸口的突起。像是要弥补下身的遗憾一般，挺立的乳首朝他掌心蹦跳。把乳头夹在食指和中指间，他用食指指尖触弹两处小小的勃起，犹如蜻蜓点水，快速而频繁。  
“嗯……治……啊……”  
北前辈的语调越来越积极、越来越煽情。他一边细心地抚摸，一边缓慢地抽动。或许是心跳使然，恋人左侧乳头的反应比右侧更为激烈。北前辈湿漉漉的。在水面上的部位摸起来比水下还要湿润，而水下的部分仿佛直接融化在热水里。他的喘息拂动了湿淋淋的头发，水滴沿着恋人洁白的脖子滚落，撞到被他们标记的伤口。晶莹的、新鲜的伤痕，让他血流加速全身发热，情不自禁吻了过去。看起来就很迷人的肌肤，用舌头品尝起来格外美味。  
但是，要谨慎。  
拔出的时候，他再次减慢速度。他感到恋人浑身上下抽搐颤抖，而自己也被深处的内脏渴望着挽留着。炽热又敏感的内壁整个蜷缩，褶皱牢牢抓住性器，难以分离。从后穴抽离几乎是一件艰辛万分的工作。可他完成了。小心翼翼的慢节奏性爱，正如他设想的那样，一点点挖掘出恋人的欲望与热情，把好几份高潮的威力全部封闭在身体里，又在距离快感巅峰一步之遥的位置停止。不仅是胯下，连指尖给乳尖的挑逗都变得几近于无，以免北前辈被刺激到失去意识，或是不可抑制地突然爆发。  
“北前辈……”  
在恋人看来，可能自己是故意在入口蹭来蹭去吧。不过这次不是。他正聚拢全身的力气，全部压向性器顶端。由于爱情而满溢的热流向着出口突进，涌现的透明黏液让摩擦的水声更加响亮。  
“北前辈！”  
侑的脸出现在浴缸边，表情是口干舌燥的焦灼。那个白痴存在了好一段时间，他没太注意。然而，看清兄弟表情的瞬间，治意识到自己没法再控制时机。  
必须尽快说出口。  
刻不容缓。  
“……我爱你。”  
“我爱你！”  
他说得更快，侑结束得更早。  
在他敲开收缩的后穴之前，北前辈就高潮了。他很确定，北前辈因他们的告白而高潮。那个人的心灵和身体同样敏感，又无比紧密地联系在一起，仅仅是耳边充满爱意的低语便足以冲破他刻意布置的阻碍。恋人的内脏像是弥漫着胜似水雾的灼热气息，他才刚刚插进去，就被烫得快要射精了。翻来覆去的内壁以不可思议的角度挤压袭击入侵者，深入黏膜的摩擦把腹内的蠕动和触感彻底传递给他。高潮引发的收缩快速又强烈，从顶部到根部，贪婪地纠缠过来，引导性器与最里侧开启的内脏接吻。慢慢上升的射精感，仿佛从更深的地方抬起来，快感也被逐渐拉高，以滚雪球般惊人的速度叠加。  
脑子快要炸裂，身体却想溶解在浴缸里。  
忍耐不住一插到底的时候，他近乎丧失了对肉体的控制权。内脏给予的热吻接连不断，渐渐唤醒他的意识。还没有结束，还不想结束。他要让北前辈好好享受，他要让北前辈亲身体验他们的决意。  
治尝试往外抽出，勃发的欲望仿佛被牢牢卡住。肠壁主动凹凸起伏，像榨取精液一般蠕动收缩，含住感觉愈加敏锐的性器。强行掀开内壁，他拔出了一半，刺激感却突然增强，精液快要喷出来了。他剧烈喘息着，调整，深呼吸，尽全力忍耐住射精的冲动，像是爱抚恋人般地持续抽插。  
“呼、呼啊……嗯……那里……呀！”  
噗啾噗啾的水声，撞击臀部的清脆响动，都像得分时短促有力的哨声一样美妙。但最好听的永远是恋人的嗓音。热切而动听的呻吟，勾住了他的心，也勾住了他的性器。  
“我知道，是这里……北前辈不用忍耐，觉得舒服就喊出来呀。我想要多听一听……北前辈好听的声音。”  
他抖着腰旋转，来回顶着恋人体内的敏感点，从入口到最深处都仔仔细细关照到，像是要改变内脏形状那样反复按揉深处的器官。黏膜痉挛得好厉害，再三高潮的肠壁紧绷绷的，却因为大量体液的润滑而易于进出。  
“喜欢……治……喜欢……唔……唔唔……”  
半跪在浴缸旁边的那个混蛋不甘寂寞地吻上北前辈的嘴唇。准确说来，这不算是“出手”，但这依然无法扭转他想要揍人的冲动。正当他在内心衡量自己能否兼顾让恋人快乐和殴打兄弟，侑终于松了口。  
“我们想要北前辈呀！”  
侑抵住恋人的颈侧，脸颊挨蹭着深入血肉的标记。  
“已经没法忍耐了！哪怕是多一分钟、多一秒都会觉得难受！我们想要变成北前辈的东西！全部！永远！”  
侑的眼睛闪闪发亮，湿润的光泽恍若饱含泪水一般。有那么一瞬间，他似乎觉得自己的兄弟不欠揍了。侑急切的眸子是一面清晰的镜子，倒映出恋人的面容。最初，北前辈茫然无措，嘴唇微张。然后，逐渐泛起了属于北信介的坚定神情。  
只差一点。  
他们的围猎，只差一点就能成功。  
“北前辈……”  
他再度进入恋人的身体，让北前辈完全享受到自己的触感和滋味。伸出的舌头卷动着耳廓，把他的气息与声音一点不漏地传递过去。  
“我们好爱北前辈，好爱北前辈，好爱北前辈……”  
像是牙牙学语的孩子，他不断说着同一句简单的话，即使呼吸困难也没有停止，即使语带哭腔也没有停止。一直一直告白，一直一直重复。  
在恋人的身体内外，治重复着同样的动作。抽插会挤出附着于肠壁的黏液，经过热水滋润，又被他的攻势推回深处，循环往复。他感到北前辈在自己和侑中间颤抖，兄弟的亲吻和触碰通过恋人的身体传达，存在感和蓄积在内脏里的精液一样鲜明。  
北前辈摇摇晃晃地抬起头，侑把后颈送到恋人唇边，犹如最精密的托球那般准确。  
哪怕让恋人露出牙齿的对象是自己的兄弟，只要想象着被北前辈标记的感觉，治彻底兴奋起来。身体仿佛只剩下贴近皮肤的轮廓，连知觉也和那些他拼命抑制的热流汇合，喷薄欲发。他咬紧牙关，性器在里面奋力刨挖，撑开恋人的每一个角落。  
北前辈放弃了一切抵抗。  
他搂住北前辈的腰，恋人也完全没有放开他们的意思。就像北前辈最喜欢的那样，他贴着深处的内脏射精，直接将精液从入口摔打至内侧的黏膜上，灌满自己最爱的恋人。  
治看清了北前辈张开的嘴，看清了侑脖子上的血。在无需多言的高昂感中，仿佛是三人结合在一起。  
传达到了呀。  
他们真正的决意。

【未完待续】


End file.
